Theros Trygos Polemos
by Vertigo Selkate
Summary: Arriving at the Morvanian gala, Stormer finds herself in a battle for her life and soul. Takes place after Words and Music.
1. Synchysi

Disclaimer: Jem® & the Holograms™, The Misfits™, and The Stingers™ are owned by Hasbro® © 1923-2012. All rights reserved. This unauthorized non profit non commercial work is not an authoritative view of the characters herein. The thoughts and opinions found in this work are not necessarily those of Hasbro®, or ™. This work has no intention of diluting, devaluing, exploiting, or depriving the money making of Hasbro®'s trademarks, copyrights, and/or other properties. Any resemblance to anyone alive or dead is purely coincidental. This work was created by Vertigo Selkate © 2012. All rights reserved. The author kindly requests potential archivists ask permission before rehosting or reposting this work.

Dedicated to Roger Silfer and my grandmother. May she rest in peace.

I shuddered awake, feeling sharp pain all over my body. My vision was blurred and it took a while to see the lamp on the table next to the bed. The bed felt cold. It was then I realized Roxy wasn't next to me like usual.

I pulled myself up out of bed; feeling like every joint and muscle was rusted. The room seemed to spin around, first quickly, then slowly like a merry go round, until it leisurely came to a stop.

The room looked alien. It was large filled with copies of classical paintings on ornate frames with little cherubs smiling at me. The table next to the bed had sharp embellishments with golden inlaid trim. I suspected it was actual gold. The wallpaper had an elaborate pattern of a dragon, which looked like a military insignia or belonged on a flag...the flag of Morvania.

It all came roaring back. I was at the Hotel Victor for the celebration of Queen Adrianna's marriage to Corbin. We're to perform at the gala in a few days. Jem and the Holograms were touring and couldn't make it.

I walked across the large room and opened the French windows to see what had to be one of the best views of the city. In the middle of the city was a large religious looking structure. It had two large three headed dragons guarding it from the roof with menacing faces. Around it were buildings from different eras from when Morvania was part of the Hapsburg and Ottoman Empires. Green mountains surrounded the structures. Despite the bright sun, the dragons seemed no less intimidating.

I quickly closed the windows. I need to shower and find out where everyone is. A shower will help me regain focus and get my mind off of those dragons.

My feet felt the sudden change from carpet to tile. I grabbed one of the towels waiting for me and padded to the shower. It was a claw bathtub with a shower curtain. Even it was full of pomp and circumstance with its showerhead being the open mouth of a dragon, the faucet with its hot and cold handles hands, and the feet holding up the tub. I cringed. The longer I looked the more it seemed like I was going to be devoured by it.

"Come on Mary, get a hold of yourself," I mumbled to myself as I closed my eyes and turned on the hot water.

I heard the water rush, but as I opened my eyes I saw the water halt to a stop.

"Aww." It sounded half hearted as I heard it from my lips while I turned off the shower.

Well, I'll have to let the hotel manager know about the water problem. I'm sure I stink from the long flight. Wait, how long have I been here?

I felt myself running as I opened my suitcase, grabbed the outfit on top, and quickly put it on. I need to find the others! I need to get out of here. Where could they be?

The long hallway looked like a funhouse mirror, skinny and bouncing up and down. I felt my head throb to the bounce. I've never felt like this after a long flight before! Hold it together!

I grabbed on to the wall and focused on taking deep breaths through my mouth. In and out. In and out. In and-

"Bloody 'ell Stormer! It's not like you to sleep for so long, I expect this nonsense from Roxy," Jetta walked over to me with a concerned look in her eyes, "All right?"

"Yeah." I caught my breath and followed her into one of the rooms.

"Sleeping beauty finally rises." Pizazz smirked slightly.

Roxy grabbed my hand, "You looked so nice there I didn't want to wake ya. Had I known you were gonna sleep that long…"

I opened my mouth only to have Pizzazz answer my thought, "Don't worry, I combed her hair. She certainly wasn't going to do it herself."

Roxy grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, well, hygiene's never been my strong suit."

"I'll say." Jetta motioned her hand over her nose mokingly.

Roxy's right hand formed a fist and she quickly waved it in front of Jetta until she got the idea of shoving her armpit towards Jetta. I couldn't help laughing.

"Stop it you two! We have rehearsal and Eric wanted us to test out Tech Rat's new thing. Jetta, get her make up!"

"Um, Pizzazz-" I usually did my own makeup.

"Don't argue, you still look pale." Jetta sat in the chair in front of me as Pizzazz began to comb my hair.

"And you were upset I let her sleep, 'Zazz." Roxy rubbed it in.

"I don't know why you choose to be with this oaf, Stormer." Jetta pointed at Roxy. Roxy stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's why." I answered quietly with a smile.

The makeup and hair session went by quickly and was otherwise fairly uneventful. Pizzazz then handed out three wristwatches and attached a second one on her right hand.

"So what's it supposed to do?"

"Communication device. At least that's what it's supposed to be. His dumb gadgets never work."

Roxy smirked slightly giving me a "How long will it take for Pizzazz to break it?" look.

"Okay, so how is this supposed to work?"

The information just went into one ear and out the other. The only real information I processed was to press the button on the side. So I randomly wandered the hallway with its fancy red and gold rug, until I came to the end of it and pressed the button.

"Hello? Is this stupid thing on?!" I saw Pizzazz through the wristwatch and then static jammed the signal.

I slapped the watch in vain as the signal came back. I saw me running down cobblestone streets with red cloth on a clothesline flying through the breeze. My clothes were tattered and torn. That's when I noticed a shadow following me as I tripped and fell. Then the watch went back to static.

I saw Pizzazz walking down the hallway to me in frustration, "Well, did it work?"

"Sort of. Um...Pizzazz did you see anything strange on your end?"

"Just static. Why?" She looked at me with a slightly worried expression.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Just then Roxy and Jetta came into view, "Ready for some practice, duckies?"

Practice came and went. It felt like I picked up my keytar, played halfway through a song and was told that was the end. Yet when I looked at the clock in the small reception room, two hours had past. The others looked at me concerned.

"You're still awfully pale. I can't have you getting sick on me. This is the highest esteem performance the Misfits are going to give! I can't have you flaking out on me!" Pizzazz complained, but it was her way of showing concern for me.

"Mare," Roxy grabbed my shoulder. She rarely ever called me that in front of Jetta and Pizzazz. "Why don't ya go back to bed and I'll get ya something to eat?"

"But-"

She wrapped her arms around me and reached up on her tip toes to give me a kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry. I'll get ya something good."

Roxy's displays of affection were rare in front of Pizzazz and Jetta and it was almost unheard of for it not to be accompanied by Jetta telling us to "get a room." Strangely, Jetta never said anything if I advanced the show, but Roxy doing it always made her feel uncomfortable for some reason. Even though Jetta never said it, I think sometimes she feels awkward being the sole straight member of the Misfits. Sure, Pizzazz is straight, but that doesn't stop her from having "a little fun on the side" as she puts it. Yet no comment from Jetta. They really are worried.

"Okay, just don't be too long."

I made my way back to my room to hear running water as I opened my door. I must have forgotten to turn off the water to the shower! I dropped my keytar and ran to the bathroom only to see the tub full of red liquid spilling on to the floor. Suddenly the sink began filling with the same red liquid and it quickly oozed its way to my feet. It began to smell of an odd organic iron. Blood. I was standing in a room of blood.

I ran out screaming when I noticed a signal on my wristwatch. I stared at it as I watched myself running down the cobblestone street, my clothes still tattered and torn, falling to the ground only for a shadow of a person to engulf me. I was clearly in pain as it devoured me. It quickly disappeared leaving me lying there surrounded by my own blood with a vacant look on my face. There was a sudden close up shot of my face. My eyes had a dull look to them, my lips were strangely purple, and my skin pale. I was clearly dead. I heard myself screaming as I threw the watch against the wall, and jumped into bed, pulling the blankets over my head.

I was standing in front of the hospital holding a teddy bear. Not this again! Please not this! I let myself inside the station wagon's backseat next to my brother Craig. I looked out the window only to see a reflection of a little girl with blue eyes and red brown hair.

"I can't wait to show daddy the latest song I wrote!" I heard myself exclaim with excitement.

My mother began to cry and Craig yelled, "That stinking rotten asshole!"

I felt my heart begin to sink along with the feeling of confusion.

"Daddy left us, Mary."

"But...but that can't be! He promised! He said that he couldn't visit so he would hear my song once I got back home!"

"I lied, Mary." Craig made a fist, "He left when you were in the hospital. All his stuff is gone."

"But he promised! This can't be! He loves us." Tears streamed down my face.

The car stopped at the familiar house I now own. I felt the door fling open and myself running, opening the door, and finding myself in his bare music room. Nothing remained inside the room where I would play piano, Craig drums, and my father would play his trumpet, teaching us to play the jazz music he loved. Being a session musician, he played with people I can only now appreciate.

Yet there he was with his blond hair and bright blue eyes, arms outstretched, "Mary, let's hear that song."

He was never here before. I ran into his arms, smelling that familiar sent of his cologne and cried, "They said you wouldn't come back, but they were wrong. You do love us."

I heard sinister laughter and looked up to see Jim.

"You dumb gullible little bitch! Your father left you when you were having your appendix removed! Your mother died on you. Your brother left for England the second you met me. Don't you realize how much I've had to lower my standards to be with you? You should be grateful anyone wants you!"

"Jim, please! I love you, don't leave me." I cried.

In the background I saw my father swinging from a rope around his neck. He left us for his mistress. When she left him, he killed himself. During those two years he never sent any letters let alone visited.

He began to choke me and I felt myself struggle to breath. Even as he was choking me, I felt my clothes being ripped off and my body go numb like the other two times he raped me. He threw me to the ground with a menacing look and suddenly had a knife.

A shadowy figure came up behind him and hit him on the head with a guitar, knocking his head clean off only leaving behind white stuffing where it was attached as his body dropped to the floor. Her white hair dazzled even in the dark.

"I want ya. You know you can have anyone in this godforsaken city, right? I understand if you want ta aim higher. Just promise you'll be my friend."

"Roxy!" I felt myself standing again as I wrapped my arms around her, "You know I love you."

I was expecting her to say her patented "ditto" and a wink, but the scene changed to backstage at a concert.

"Misfits, you're on!"

I let go of Roxy, but she grabbed my hand, "I...I love you too."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. Yes, I remember this. It was when Roxy first told me she loved me. We were dating for four months. It still makes me feel giddy. I began to kiss her only to hear loud knocking.

I found myself under the covers, holding and kissing a pillow. What a strange dream. All of it! I wonder where Roxy is, it's unlike her to be awake before me. Lifting up the covers I found myself in the same creepy Morvanian hotel room and felt my heart begin to sink.

"Roxy is that you? Pizzazz? Jetta? Um...Eric?" I opened the door, first seeing nothing until I looked down to see a little girl with blue eyes and brown red hair looking up at me. The same girl from my dreams and the same face that looked back at me in the mirror growing up. Here I was, staring back at me.

"You, Mary Philips," She pointed her finger at me, "Are destined to die in two days! As punishment for the Misfits sins, your blood will cleanse the road and appease the dragon god!"

She began to run away from me down the hall.

"Wait, come back!"

I chased her all the way down the long corridor, hearing her laugh go from giggles to morphing into Jim's laugh as she jumped out the open window at the end. Looking out the window, I saw the hotel's garden and no little girl.

"Stormer, we got you some food! What are you doing out here?" Pizzazz asked.

"Got tired of waitin'?" Roxy asked, "I got you some good stuff."

I saw Jetta down the hall opening my hotel room door. The three of us joined her and entered my room.

"We got great news!" Pizzazz twirled around, "The princess wants to see us tomorrow at a restaurant. We're going to go over the details of the gala."

Jetta opened the windows, "Let's get us some light in here. Bloody fuckin' hell Roxy! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave big honkin' hickies on her neck? It's not like Stormer has very many outfits that cover that!"

Roxy's face changed to shock as she came up next to me, "That ain't no fuckin' hickie you dumb bulbous nosed Brit! They're hand marks and they sure as hell aren't mine!"

She put her thumb on my neck next to what I assumed was a thumb mark to make her point.

"What the hell happened? Who the hell would want to strangle my songwriter and keyboard player?!" Pizzazz shrieked.

"I...I had a dream," I felt myself shaking, "Jim strangled me in my dream. I woke up...went into the hall and heard him laughing."

I left out the part about the little girl. I'm sure they wouldn't believe me.

"Jim? Is he the one you used to have sex with in public before you met us?" Pizzazz waxed.

"'Zazz! It's her stupid fuckin' ex boyfriend." Roxy yelled, "Her only ex!"

"Why would he come all the way to Morvania? He could have tracked her in L.A. if he wanted. It was a nightmare to get here for us. Eric?"

Pizzazz raised her eyebrow at Jetta's suspicion, "Back in L.A. Something to do with problems with the Stingers."

"Must have to do with Minx's eating disorder." Roxy replied, "She was looking like a stick the last time I saw her and those new implants ain't foolin' anyone."

Jetta went over to the door to find the wristwatch, "Here, you must have dropped this. I'll go down stairs and see if any bloke named Jim or James is listed or if Eric got here."

"You don't have to bother. Whoever he is, he ain't gonna be using his real name."

"I'll check anyways. You never know. Ta ducks."

I looked down at the wristwatch. Tech Rat always tries to make his inventions Pizzazz proof. I should have realized it would withstand a throw against the wall. Wait a minute! The water! I got up and ran to the bathroom, only to see it immaculate. Heart pounding, I turned on the shower faucet only to hear a clunk followed by seeing fresh clean water.

"Hey want ta take a shower all of a sudden? Ya haven't even ate yet."

"It's nothing. I just wanted to check something."

As I walked back to the bedroom area, I saw Pizzazz staring out the window, "When the hell did that creepy cathedral get here? I don't remember it being here."

"Huh," Roxy got up and looked out the window, "That is odd. I mean it looks like it's been here forever, but I certainly don't remember it. Ma- Stormer?"

"No. I can't say that I do." I sat down next to Roxy on the bed.

"Ah well," Roxy got out a styrofoam container with a plastic spork, "Here, eat. I don't want you to starve and look like Minx with her fake lumpy boobs."

I ate, yet I couldn't taste anything. It felt like air in my mouth. All the while, I heard Pizzazz and Roxy talking, but couldn't remember anything said. Then Jetta opened the door.

"Nothing."

"Told ya."

"Wait a minute! When did semi Communist Monarchies carry styrofoam containers and plastic utensils?"

"The hell I know!"

"She does have a point, Roxy," Pizzazz cupped her hand to her chin, "The last time we were here they only used metal forks and certainly didn't have take out."

"Maybe they've finally got with the times."

"Maybe." Pizzazz yawned. I looked out the window to see it was now night, "Look, we should hit the hay and see what we can do tomorrow. In the morning we have to meet the princess."

"Don't worry, I've always got you're back. You're safe with me." Roxy smiled and winked.

I fell asleep in her arms, yet it almost felt like she wasn't there.


	2. Apokalypsi

"You sure you want this tattoo?"

I found myself at the tattoo parlor with JIM written on my ankle. I really didn't want it, but Jim was insistent, of course when I asked if he was going to get a tattoo with Mary on it, he just laughed. I walked out of it last month. When I didn't have the tattoo, he hit me. My shoulder still felt bruised.

I felt myself shiver as the electric needle turned on while I laid in the chair, "Just do it."

"Here you are." I turned to the tattoo artist only to see Jem smiling at me, "And here is something from me."

Her right hand holding the needle quickly turned into a dragon's claw. I tried to get up, but found my arms shackled in chains. I struggled as Jem slashed my chest as she grinned widely. As I cried in pain, I heard Jim's terrifying laughter. Looking down at my ankle, I saw JIM morph into his face.

"You'll never escape!" The face mocked as Jem slashed my chest again. I saw my blood on her scaled claw as she began to lick it off.

"An eye for an eye. It's only fair." Her claw inched her way to my face as I screamed.

"Mare! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Roxy's concerned face.

"Roxy!" I sat up and pulled her towards me.

She sighed, "I was thirsty, so I went downstairs. I came up here and heard you screaming."

I looked down at my ankle to see the butterfly now covering the name of my ex. Reassured, I looked felt my nightshirt intact. Checking under the shirt, I saw bloody scratch marks. That was when I started crying as Roxy held me.

"Roxy, what's happening to me?" I looked into those big brown and violet eyes pleading for an answer as I showed her the scratches.

"I don't know, Mare. I just don't know." She bit her lip and the sound of her voice was small and sad.

The next part was a blur. Pizzazz arrived to tell us to get dressed and I quickly found myself in front of Princess Adrianna. She had on a large brim hat in an effort to hide who she was. It was so strange to see the face of one of my best friends, yet knowing it wasn't her. We sat at an outdoor bistro and I did my best to eat the sandwich in front of me that once again tasted like air. I saw a small television store across the street.

As Pizzazz went through her long proposal with the princess I couldn't help but see the televisions. A political debate was going on. An aging man in a pin striped suit with black hair in a comb over was talking. As he was talking a metal pipe with steam coming out of it was growing from the side of his face. Then the camera turned to those in the audience, men wearing black ninja outfits holding rifles. The camera went back to the man being shot. His blood sprayed all over the wall as the pipe let out a loud screech.

"Where the hell is that coming from?!"

I pointed to the televisions, which were suddenly showing me running down a cobblestone street with my clothes torn.

"Bloody hell?!"

"Look!" Roxy pointed to a large cloud coming towards us. Hushes and whispers could be heard. I saw the childhood version of myself riding a three headed dragon. She was now wearing red ceremonial clothing like those that were hanging from the clotheslines from the last time I was shown myself from the vision.

"You, Mary Philips, are destined to die tomorrow! It is punishment for the Misfits sins. You will die in the most humiliating manner. It will be a baptism of blood!"

The dragon disappeared leaving the little girl standing there. Roxy stood up and began to chase her with Pizzazz behind with a chair over her head that she clearly intended to smash the girl with. She began to laugh, which quickly turned into Jim's sinister laughter. Roxy and Pizzazz were running in place, yet didn't seem to realize it. The girl made a big show of pulling her ear and vanished. I saw the close up of my dead face on the television screens before they went blank like they had never been on.

"You...you all saw that, right?" Pizzazz and Roxy made their way back to the table, "I'm not going crazy, right?"

"What the fuck is going on here? Can't you tell us something?" Pizzazz demanded of Princess Adrianna.

An eerily vacant look on her face appeared as she smiled, "This is wonderful! It's a great honor to be a sacrifice to the great dragon god of fate. I must admit that I'm envious."

"What?! One of me best mates is supposed to die horribly tomorrow and you're happy?" Jetta got right up into her face.

"Fuck this! We're blowing this town and taking Stormer with us." Roxy grabbed my shaking hand.

"But you cannot leave. It is her fate to die."

"Come on. Show or no show, we're leaving." Pizzazz began to walk away, "Come Misfits. That goes double for you Stormer."

I don't remember walking back to the hotel room, but there were the four of us in the hotel lobby with all of our luggage. Pizzazz was by the phone on the wall.

"Hey! The line is dead."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but all the telephone lines shut down on Sunday."

Pizzazz walked over to him and produced a one hundred dollar bill, "Can you get us a cab, we need to get to the airport."

"Sure thing. I'll take you myself."

We crammed ourselves into a tiny Yugo. Being a city state, we quickly found ourselves at the airport in front of a large mob with makeshift weapons.

"Huh, this isn't going to work." Roxy sighed.

"Screw this!" Pizzazz sitting in the front passenger seat grabbed at the steering wheel and stomped on the gas pedal.

"Wait! I can't have you killing all of these innocent people on my behalf."

It didn't matter. We didn't seem to be getting any closer to the airport. Then I heard my father's voice coming from the front seat, "Mary. Come join me."

Pizzazz began to fight him only for him to disappear along with the car we were in and the sky to turn dark.

"This is getting nuts!"

The crowd was now walking towards us.

"Shit! 'Zazz, take Stormer, Jetta you're coming with me!" Roxy ordered. Pizzazz stared at her for a second and then grabbed my hand. We began to run away from Roxy and Jetta. My heart aching with worry as we left.

Half of the crowd was following us when Pizzazz stopped by a motorized boat, "Get in!"

We dived in and I felt ourselves moving away, "We're going to Greece."

As we headed down the river that goes to Greece, we saw border patrol simply standing there.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" I looked at Pizzazz who had a look of steely eyed determination.

"Doesn't matter. Once we get passed that wall we'll be in Greece and then they can't get you. Let's gun it!"

Yet once we passed that border, everything turned white and we found ourselves in front of the guards again. We looked at each other in shock. Pizzazz's face turned back to that of determination as she tried again only for it to happen again. The little girl appeared over us flying on the back of the dragon, "You cannot leave. It is not possible!"

She blew a kiss at us causing the world to spin and repel from each other like magnets. I heard Pizzazz's shrieks as I found myself in the hotel room with the little girl wearing the ceremonial robes. I found myself staring at myself lying on the bed with the dragon on top of me.

"Where is Pizzazz?"

"Does it matter?"

"What are you? What do you want?"

"You know exactly who I am." She snorted.

"Of course. The negative aspect of myself." I inwardly questioned how I knew that as I stated it, "You are my fear, my hatred, my baggage. That's why you're wearing the clothes I wore when I found out father left."

She suddenly wore a navy dress, white socks, and black shoes, holding a teddy bear. She screamed and threw the teddy bear to the ground, "You aren't supposed to do that!"

"Where am I really?"

"What?"

"I am not really here am I?"

She smiled evilly, "Then where are you really?"

I suddenly saw myself staring at white ceiling tile only to hear her voice scream with fear, "No! It won't be that easy!"

I heard the sound of a crunch, a scream, and found myself staring at the dragon with blood oozing from my body and off the bed. A claw swipe and another scream. It went for the neck. I heard a gasp and then gargling as my eyes turned pale.

"Yes, that's it. Today you will die."

I looked at her and realized I was shivering and on my knees. The body and the dragon were gone. The little girl opened the windows to reveal the daylight with the religious structure standing tall. It chimed loudly throughout the city.

"Let's see how long you last!" She pulled her ear and faded away. That's when I saw the townsfolk below in red clothe holding various weapons.


End file.
